Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-7t + 6}{4t} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-7t + 6}{4t} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-7t + 6) \times 4} {(4t) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{-28t + 24}{4t}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{-7t + 6}{t}$